Viens dormir avec moi
by mitakashika
Summary: Vous m'avez promis de dormir avec moi ... C'est ton tour ... Fille/Prof SLG


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir mes chers cookies ^.^ J'espère que tout va bien pour vous hein . Je reviens avec un nouveau OS , sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup : le prof ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Elle est là, allongée dans son lit fixant le plafond. Seule dans cette grande chambre, elle tient les peluches que Maître panda lui avait offerts, un petit tigre et un petit ourson blanc.<p>

Elle repense à la demande qu'elle avait faite lors de son anniversaire

**Flashback**

_« BON ANNIVERSAIRE LA FILLE ! »_

_Il était tous là, à lui souhaiter bon anniversaire avec le sourire. La fille avait eu plusieurs cadeaux : Deux petites peluches de la part du panda, un bouquet de fleurs de la part du hippie, un porte-avion de la part du patron, le nouveau « Just dance » part le geek, une nouvelle paire de chaussure par Mathieu et enfin, un collier en forme de rose de la part du prof. La fille était très heureuse de ses cadeaux malgré celui du patron, et après leurs repas elle fit :_

_- Les garçons ? _

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai une demande à vous faire._

_- Eh bien, vas- y fit Mathieu._

_- Bon ... J'aimerai que chacun votre tour, vous venais dormir avec moi_

_- Pardon ? Fit le patron étonné_

_- Oui ! J'aimerai beaucoup ... Pour mon anniversaire s'il vous plaît ..._

_- Perso, ça me dérange pas fit Maître panda avec le sourire_

_Et ils finirent par tous accepter._

**Fin Flashback**

Le premier fut le patron, le soir même. Il dormit derrière elle, en l'enlaçant par le ventre.

Le suivant fut le hippie, deux jours plus tard. Mais lui, a dormis en étoile ... Très classe ...

Puis ce fut Mathieu, une semaine après. Là, il dormit normalement et la fille ce blottis contre lui.

Quand fut le tour de Maître panda, un mois plus tard. Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec le sourire, après un début de nuit ... Plutôt mouvementé.

Ensuite, le geek, lui dormi dans ses bras telle un enfant dormant dans les bras de sa maman.

Et puis le prof ... Lui n'a toujours pas dormit avec elle ... Et ce soir, c'est ce dont la fille a besoin.

La fille se lève de son lit, on put voir sa nuisette rouge. Elle enfile ses chaussons et sort de sa chambre, se dirige jusqu'au labo, arrive devant la porte et toque

_- Entrez !_

Elle entre, descends les quelques marches qui la sépare du prof.

Le prof est plongée dans ses fiches et ne pris pas la peine de relevé la tête.

_- Prof ?_

_- Oui la fille dit le Prof en reconnaissant sa douce voix…_

_- Je peux te demander un truc ?_

_- Bien sûr, je ne sers pas qu'à faire tes vernis_

_- Viens dormir avec moi ce soir_

Il relève la tête pour répondre mais fut stopper net par la tenue de cette dernière. Il lâche son stylo qui tombe et roule un peu plus loin, remet correctement ses lunettes.

_- Oh ! Attends, j'te le ramasse…_

La belle ne fit pas attention et se penche en avant, face à lui, laissant apparaître abondement sa poitrine généreuse à la vue du prof pour ramasser le stylo. Le prof, bien qu'il soit un homme de sciences, a du mal à rester calme face aux avances explicites de la fille.

_- Voilà ! « pose le stylo » Donc, tu viens dormir avec moi ?_

_- Je ... Oui, je ... « Il tousse un coup » Je te suis_

_- Génial !_

Elle lui fait un grand sourire avant de sortir du labo et va dans sa chambre, suivi par le prof.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, quand la porte claque. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarde le prof se déshabillée complètement mais quand il constate que qu'une paire de yeux rester poser sur lui, il sourit et reste en caleçon pour le plaisir. La fille le regarde de haut en bas, elle se lasse jamais de ce spectacle.

_- Dit moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas retrouvé rien qu'a deux ..._

_- Oh oui ... Tellement longtemps ... Aller viens là_

Il s'approche d'elle tendrement la regarde intensément il la trouve si belle, il l'allonge doucement en prenant soin de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et déposa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou tout en lui enlevant sa nuisette, il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et d'un coup sec … Elle frissonna d'un plaisir immense et s'abandonna a son désir charnel…

Il voulut se lever et la libérer de son emprise charnelle …

La fille l'attrapa et le serra contre elle et lui dit :

_- Je te retrouve enfin mon amour…_

_- Oui tu m'as tant manqué ma Loli…_

_- Je te garderais jalousement !_

Ils s'embrasèrent passionnément et finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà mes chers ^.^<em>**

**_Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? _**

**_Positif comme négatif bien sur ! _**

**_Gros bisous :3_**


End file.
